What Am I?
by BlackaddictReader
Summary: Bella's a prostitute, Edward's a big CEO hotshot, when these two meet, will Bella let Edward change her views of the everything she's come to know or will she push him away and dive deeper into her world full of sex.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story i've had in my notebook for a few months, and i felt like posting it.**

**I have no idea where i'll take this story, but please give it chance!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

She hated me.

Now I hate myself.

I'm the most disgusting person in this world, is now how I think of myself.

She said, "The only thing you will ever be good at is being a sex toy… you ugly bitch." Those were her last words to me before I left that damn house at 16.

At first I thought that she was wrong, that I was better.

There's nothing wrong with me despite what others may say, because slowly over the years I started to understand that I was the one who was wrong. I was, still am, ugly, stupid, and unimportant. I know now that no one will ever love me.

My mother had said that I'd only be good at being a sex toy and I, sadly enough, proved her right because,

I, Isabella Swan am a prostitute.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Review please **

**.**


	2. Introduction Part 1

**Hello, i finally finished this chapter and i wanted to post it up,**

**please be warned this might be rated M i'm still wary about the rating for some of the upcomping chapters. **

**My friend read the chapter and said she was scarred for life...but i'm okay with that**

**p.s i'm going to start writing I'm Mute chapter 7 right now! i'm so excited!**

* * *

Saturday

8:26am

"That was fun. I had fun. Did you have fun?" He called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah So much fun." I yelled back, lying because it was never fun. I finally found my bra that surprisingly under the pillows.

I'm trying to find my clothes before Tim comes out of the bathroom.

So far I have found my bra, spaghetti strap tank top, skirt. All I needed now was to find my red lacy thong, which was the match for my bra.

Groaning quietly when I couldn't find it under the bed sheets I looked around the room and spotted it hanging slightly off of his computer desk.

_How the hell did it get there? _I thought making my way towards it.

"That was so much…what are you doing?" Tim asked making me jump and turn around.

"Oh…hey." I said trying to come up with an excuse to leave without hurting his feelings. He was the sentimental type, wasn't particularly the bam-bam thank you ma'am type.

"I got a text from a co-worker. I need to get to work." I said, smoothing down my skirt after putting on my underwear.

"Oh…well, I guess you have to go." He said back walking over to his dresser. Pulling out a few bills from his wallet he turned and smiled,

"Thanks for last night. Have a nice day at work."

He walked over to me, handed me the money and grabbed my coat from the chair next to me. I forgot all about it.

Putting it on, I didn't say anything as he walked me to the door. I used to feel guilty for sleeping with married men. It wasn't my preferred client. But now it hardly fazed me.

"Thanks, and get home safely." He smiled giving me a wave.

Putting on my best flirty face, I smiled and purred out "Oh, it was my pleasure." Then daintily ran my tongue over my bottom lip before giving him one last kiss. I walked out with an extra swing to my hips.

As soon as I heard his door close I wiped my lips and opened my fist to start counting the bills.

My eyes widened as I saw 500 dollars, his usual pay was around 350. His lady must have been laggin on him.

I rolled up the bills and put it inside my coats pocket, while getting out my cell phone.

Opening my cell phone I dialed Laurents number.

"How much? He asked straight to the point.

"500." I answered walking out of his neighbor hood .

"Where are you now?" He then asked. It was standard procedure, he couldn't risk cops seeing us after a job.

So I told him where I was and he said Jake would be there in 10 minutes. And true to the time there he was in the black van.

Jake was only a few years older then me, he turned 20 two months ago.

"Hey, C'mere!" Jake said pulling me into a hug. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was purposely hugging me tightly to hear any sounds of pain from me.

He's been doing this ever since a few months after I had first started and came back to the warehouse covered in bruises.

Jake being 20, while I was 18, thought he was more of a big brother to me, and since he was the closest to my age thought it was his job to protect me.

"Let go." I gasped out.

"Oh sorry." He said stepping back.

"It's okay." I muttered going to the passenger seat without another word.

Even if for some reason Jake was my closest thing to being a friend in this Hell I live in I don't let him in. So instead I act like a bitch to him.

It was quiet in the car on the way back.

"So, how was work?" Jake asked sounding awkward.

My respond was to indifferently give him a blank stare and say,

"You want to know how the fuck went."

Clearing his throat as his face started to turn a bright red he muttered,

"Uh…Never mind."

_That's what I thought._

I looked out the window and started running my fingers through my hair to try and untangle my straight locks. Tim has a fetish with straight hair.

"The boss said to go up to his office, before you get ready for your rounds." Jake said, pulling into the staff only parking lot.

"Got it, thanks for picking me up." I replied opening the door and hopping out.

"Hey Bella!" Jake called out, a few moments later; I turned a bit to see him jogging up to me.

"What?" I asked continuing to make my way into the entrance.

"I've been saving up some money, and uh…well how much do you charge." He boldly asked, stopping me in shock and making my mouth drop open. I turned around and was going to literally, kick him in the balls, when I saw the twisted humor in his dark eyes.

Flipping my hair out and slinking up to him, I ran two fingers across his chest and murmured out, "I don't think you want to know."

His words came out distracted, but he managed, "and why's that?"

I gave out an innocently sexy giggle while reaching my head up to his neck, leaving hot little butterfly kisses in its wake and muttered, "Because you can't afford me." Right before smacking his across the head.

Then turning away and continuing to walk, right before I opened the door Jake came right beside me and said, "Yeah you're probably right, but then again…you can't touch this." He even popped his invisible collar, I rolled my eyes and leaned in and poked him hard in the stomach.

"I just did."

"Yeah you did, "He coughed, "And oww that hurt." Running his hand over his wounded area.

"These nails are for scratching." I lifted my hands and wagged my finger in front of his face.

"French tip, nice." He casually said.

"Only the best." I added, though honestly I'd rather do without them.

Jake and I parted ways when we got to the corridor me going down the stairs to where the XXX rated stuff went down (3 and or more ways, if you know what I mean, drugs, and a bit of rough housing for though unfortunate few who have lied to Laurent in some way or another and so on.)

I knocked on Laurent's door and waited patiently, when he opened the door I learned why he took so long to answer it.

Through the doors limited view to the inside of his office I could make out Irina's naked body on the floor being caressed by someone's eager hands.

"Good morning" I smoothly purred out. That's one of the 3 ways you could talk to Laurent.

1. Purring (like I just did)

2. Screaming (can you guess what we're doing while said screaming?)

The 3rd option is only for business matters and that's just in hushed words.

His eyes, as they always do, shamelessly ran down the length of my body, and I automatically stood up straighter; sticking out my chest more then it already is.

His eyes were filled with a hungry lust as he slowly made his way back to my eyes.

He looked back inside, and opened the door since he knew it was me, and I saw Irina scream out as she started riding out her orgasm. I wasn't shocked when I saw Tanya on the floor next to her equally as aroused and obviously in need of a sexual touch since she took it upon herself to fill that role. The room was filled with moans and gritty breaths with the faint smell of weed.

"The money?" he asked as I walked in, and sat on his desk.

He was only wearing a pair of red boxers; not even fazed as he walked around the two sex driven girls on his floor going at it again.

Wordlessly I handed him the money, swinging my feet back and forth.

The lust hadn't left his eyes yet, I noticed, and I silently raised my eyebrows while leaning back on my hands, still sitting down on his desk.

"How about you go and freshen up?" He said and I didn't fail to notice that his boxers were more snug then they were a few seconds ago.

I played along, "And what do I do after that?"

He gave out a laugh amused by my words and simply said, "I'll be waiting."

I was tempted to say "and I'll keep you waiting" because honestly I was tired and wanted to sleep.

But I don't.

"I'll be back." And then walk out.

Once I was in my room, I went to my bathroom, turning the shower on high, and quickly undressed.

I scrubbed my body for 5 minutes straight the scalding water stinging against my raw skin. It was a habit I got into ever since the first few times after being with my clients.

I scrubbed my hair with my green apple shampoo, though my favorite was my strawberry scented one, but like Tim's' fetish with straight hair Laurent's fetish was green apple scented hair.

I walked out of the shower still dripping wet with no towel back into my room, I looked into my closet trying to figure out what he would like, but found nothing.

I wringed out my hair onto a pile of dirty clothes, making a side note to have those washed later tonight.

I sat down on my bed with my bottle of green apple scented lotion and rubbed every possible, or rather within my reach, area on my body and let it dry.

I narrowed my eyes, chewing on my bottom lip as I stared at my closet. I had it organized by length, and within the length I had it organized once more by style.

_He'd already seen me in something short…why not change it up a bit._ I thought as I went towards the longest pieces of my clothing.

A black silk robe, slipping it on and only that, I confidently walked back to Laurent's room. I opened the door slightly and slipped right inside. He wasn't in the head office but I could hear water running. And I smirked thinking out a plan. I walked to the bathroom door and stood up against the wall so the door would hide me when he came out.

I stayed there for about a minute before it opened up; thank god he wasn't the kind that slammed the door against the wall.

He was butt naked as he walked out, water still pouring down his dreads.

I let out a small cough to announce my presence as I quietly pushed the door away from me

He slowly turned around and by then I was finishing untying the knot I made so I wouldn't flash my body to the warehouse.

His eyes widened filling with that same hungry lust as before. I smoothly grabbed the soft robe and swept the sides back, exposing myself to him, and casually said,

"I didn't know what to wear. I know it's not my birthday, but I think this suit fits me best, don't you think?" then ever so slowly ran my hands up against my body till my shoulders and slipped my hands inside the robe, and continuing my slowness started taking the robe off and then letting its' silky texture fall off my body completely and onto the floor.

It was my turn to shamelessly run my eyes down his body and I walked closer to him. Hugging him close I reached my hand down to his erect manhood and gave it a firm squeeze, cause him to finally respond and give out a loud groan.

He dropped his head to my shoulder letting me to take the insinuative, and bit into my shoulder.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**review please.**

**Next chapter is in Edward's P.o.v**


	3. SummaryOverview

**About two months ago, i realized that as much as i loved my stories, i was never going to actually sit down and write them all out. ****I'm sorry to those, who genuinely enjoyed this story. But i just can't write about what i don't feel passionate about anymore. **

**But i didn't think it's be fair to just leave them unfinished. **

**In the next few days, hopefully, i'll be posting summaries/overviews of what i had planned for my stories.**

Hopefully any mistakes are easy to understand. i'm sorry.

* * *

So basically what I had planned for this story was that Edward was going to meet Bella on the side of the road and he assumes that she might be a 'working lady' but doesn't say anything, he offers her a ride but she declines and he goes off to work. Bella gets picked up by her next job and they do the do, and then she's taken back to where she and Edward met.

Eventually Edward returns from work and see's that Bella is still there so he pretty much demands that she gets in the car and he takes her home. When he asks her questions about her life, she's very vague and for some reason Edward tells Bella that she can't leave unless a family member picks her up.

When they go both upstairs to sleep, Bella calls Laurent and tells him what was happening.

Of course, because money is his only concern, he asks Bella is she thinks she can get money out of Edward and she answers yes.

So they make a plan to have Bella get close to Edward, have sex with him and get as much money from him as she can.

Blah blah blah, Edward ends up treating Bella like she's a kid that he's baby sitting, but he does give her an 'allowance' so she doesn't mind it much. as the weeks past Edward and Bella get closer, and Bella starts feeling bad for taking his money, so she decides to sex herself up (by that i mean that i had planned for her to walk around the house completely naked for a few hours) so Edward and just fuck her already so she can leave.

Clearly things don't go as planned, and she ends up slowly falling for him and eventually she confesses what she is to him and he responds that he doesn't care because he knows she's a good person regardless. Because of this revelation, they start a slow relationship and Bella starts to ignore Laurent calls and text messages.

One day while all the Cullens and Bella are at Edwards house hanging out, Tanya visits and demands to see Bella. At first Bella doesn't want anything to do with her but when Tanya starts threatening to tell the cullens what she is, Bella agrees to talk to her and Tanya manages to convince Bella that she doesn't belong there.

So Bella leaves despite the cullens and edwards begging for her to stay.

She cuts off all ties with them and goes back to Laurent.

Needless to say, he's pissed that she disobeyed him so as punishment he sends her to one of his badder clients who's known for drugging up his girls. Bella is forced to stay with him for a few days.

Quickly Bella becomes addicted to the drugs and she starts to only 'work' for those who would drug her up.

They would do many things to her body but she didn't care because all that mattered to her was that she was high.

one day when Jacob picks her up, he cautiously tries to talk to her about talking to Edward because she's been miserable since she came back from there and he's scared for her health. She tells him to fuck off and ignores him.

Taking matters into his own hands, Jake goes into Bella's room and searches for the phone Edward had given her months ago. He calls him and tells Edward everything that's happened.

He and Jake plan to get Bella out of there by setting her up with another job through Laurent.

At first Laurent doesn't want to agree because Edward was using an alias that Laurent wasn't familiar with, but when Edward mentions a large amount of money for having the job set up, Laurent agrees.

So Jake takes Bella over to a secret location and when she see's Edward, she passes out (cliche, i know)

Edward takes her back to his house and for the next few days, he and Jake help Bella get the drugs out of her system.

While she's going through detox, Edward and Emmett call the cops to tell them what's happening over at Laurent's

Laurent is shot when the police go to his warehouse and all of the other prostitutes are sent to some place that will help them get back on their feet (they deserve a happy ending in my mind, oh well)

So yeah, pretty much Edward and Bella get together and she ends up telling the Cullens about her past, but they don't hold it against her. For the first time since leaving her mothers house, Bella feels loved. And later that night she breaks down crying thoroughly disgusted with herself and all the things she's done.

In a crying sob she keeps yelling "What am i?" and Edward pulls her into his arms and replies with "You are loved."

Yep. it takes Bella a while to come to terms with her past, but eventually she is able to look towards her future with Edward.

Oh! and Jake get's a happy ending as well. Edward hook him up with a job at one his companies and he and Bella become best friends. HAPPY ENDINGS ALL AROUND.

* * *

_**If you have a question about the story that i didn't answer above, feel free to leave them in a review, and i'll give you the answer either in a direct message or (if there's enough questions) a new Q&A chapter. **_

_**. **_


End file.
